Another Battle to Be Won
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: That her brothers might have died, leaving her relationship with them strained, haunts Susan in the midst of Narnia’s victory celebration.


Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis, and Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

Another Battle to Be Won

It was late; yet the celebration continued. Many were gathered around the campfires scattered throughout the camp, and there were singing and laughter.

But Susan was not taking part in the rejoicing. The air was turning chillier, and the girl wrapped her cloak more tightly about her. Sitting before the pavilion she and Lucy shared, the girl gazed up at the clear night sky, which was filled with billions of stars, and the full moon smiled happily down on her.

It felt to the girl that all of Narnia was aware of the defeat of the White Witch and her endless winter. The birds' chirping had sounded happier; the sky was bluer; and the air seemed freer.

Yet Susan could not shake off the shadows that lingered in her mind despite there being no longer a threat of evil. A single thought assaulted her again and again, causing the tears gathering in her eyes to silently flow down her flushed cheeks, the moonlight catching them with a pale light: She had nearly lost both her brothers earlier today.

The dark-haired girl shuddered. A wave of guilt washed over her as she reflected on how she had not been on the best of terms with either of them.

Edmund had not been himself since Dad went to fight in the war. He became more mean and beastly to his siblings. Susan had eventually given up trying to reach out to him. He would usually just glare at her in silence. He seemed to prefer being sore at her, Peter, and Lucy than being friends. Her relationship with her younger brother had never been very close.

And since they had all left home for the country, she had attempted to be a big girl, as Mum had told her at the train station. She was twelve years old and had to help Peter with looking after the others. She had tried, though she wondered if Edmund had been right when he mockingly addressed her as "Mum."

And Peter… Susan sighed heavily. She and her brother had been at odds, but not as much as they had since entering Narnia. It had annoyed her how Peter felt he had to take care of her and the others. She was only a year younger than he was, after all. Here in Narnia, she had tried to be logical, attempting to find an explanation for this magical place, wanting to think about what to do while Peter overrode her suggestions. And she had not supported him as she should have. He had had so many cares: their eventually getting home, worries about Ed and his betrayal, the Witch, their having to fight her... No, she had not been a great deal of help to him.

And today both her brothers were almost killed at the hands of the Witch. Aslan had come to Peter's aid just in time. And Edmund…for a moment Susan had suspected she had lost him; then Lucy's cordial did its work.

A muffled sob escaped the girl. She could only thank Aslan for giving her this second chance to try to mend things between her and her brothers.

Intent on her thoughts and wonderings, Susan was startled when someone bumped against her arm while sitting down next to her. She whipped her head to the side, hitting Peter in the face with her hair.

"Hey," he protested with a light laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you," Susan said softly.

Her brother waved away her apology. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just thinking."

"Where's Lu?"

"She's inside asleep," she answered.

Peter glanced over his shoulder at the entrance of the tent, a light frown caressing his brow. Susan smiled a little at this familiar sign of concern of his regarding his siblings. Only now it did not annoy the girl.

"She is fine. We both are," Susan assured him gently.

He met her eyes and gave her a half nod before glancing up at the star-filled sky. In the pale night light the girl suddenly noticed he looked exhausted, his shoulders sagging, hair messed, and eyes dim. Her eyes narrowed.

"Are _you_ well, Peter?"

The boy sighed and lowered his head. He nodded, his "yes" a low whisper.

After a pause, she added, "Edmund?" Susan's eyes filled with concern.

The boy clasped his hands tightly, his knuckles turning white. "He has finally fallen asleep," he replied, his voice having a slight edge. "He was having some…discomfort…"

"But, I thought Lucy's cordial," the girl touched her brother's arm lightly.

"He is all right now." Peter gave her a weak smile before glancing up at the sky again.

Susan sighed in relief. For a while she studied her brother. "Peter?" She nearly lost her courage when he faced her, one brow raised in question. "I'm, I'm sorry for bickering with you so much since we came here. You were right, I was trying to be smart. What happened to Edmund was not all your fault." For a moment, Susan lowered her gaze as she recalled with shame their argument near the Witch's castle. "I was too hard on him as well. I should have supported you, encouraged you more like Lucy did. You saved our lives at the waterfalls, and I never thanked you," she ended quietly, finally meeting her brother's gaze.

"Yet Lucy almost drowned; you were right as well." Peter placed his hand over hers.

"Then I suppose we were both right sometimes."

He smiled faintly. "But I am sorry as well, Susan," he said seriously, "for arguing with you so much, trying to have the last word and be in the right. I promised Mum to take care of you all and…" his face fell.

His sister squeezed his hand. "And I will be beside you to help," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I forgive you."

Peter's smile reached his eyes. "Thank you. And I forgive you."

For a long time the two remained seated side by side, gazing up at the sky as they listened to the laughter and music die away, reconciled.

THE END


End file.
